Contubernium
by rufinaa
Summary: Contubernium; Ketika semuanya berubah kacau. [HighSchool!AU] [fic kolaborasi w/ reycchi & ot16, dibuat untuk infantrum challenge; Samantian]
Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio

* * *

 **Contubernium**

 _(mess)_

oleh

ot16 - reycchi - keumcchi

 **[dibuat untuk challenge infantrum: Samantian]**

.

"Yeaaaay..."

Gadis berseragam SMA itu mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya sambil sedikit melambungkan tubuhnya ke udara. Selebrasi _mode on,_ menurutnya. Dia melangkah menuju rumah dengan wajah gembira.

"Eh, hari ini kita beruntung sekali ya, Dekisugi?"

"Ini karena usaha kita juga, Shizuka. Tanpa usaha takkan ada hasil yang baik," ujar Dekisugi yang sejak tadi berjalan beriringan dengan Shizuka.

"Ah, aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah untuk memberitahu Ibu tentang perlombaan ini," katanya lagi sambil mengusap kening yang diguyur keringat.

"Aku juga, ayo kita berlari agar lebih cepat sampai rumah Dekisugi!" seru Shizuka setengah berlari sambil menarik lengan remaja pria berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

Tiap langkah mereka diiringi terik mentari sore. Semilir angin juga ikut menambah romantisme suasana pelarian menuju rumah yang mereka lakukan.

"Ergh!" geram Nobita kesal. "Kotak bekalku ketinggalan lagi di laci kelas, lagi," sesalnya sambil berputar arah kembali menuju sekolah.

"Oi, Nobita! Ada apa?" tanya Dekisugi yang berselisih jalan dengan Nobita. Tapi remaja itu hanya diam. Melirik ke gadis di samping Dekisugi. Memperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. _Glek._ Nobita melelan ludah. _"Shizuka semakin cantik,"_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Nobita?" bentakan Dekisugi membuyarkan lamunan Nobita. "I-iya, aku harus menjemput kotak bekalku tertinggal di laci kelas." Nobita segera berlalu. Namun, Dekisugi menarik kedua temannya itu ke balik tembok pertokoan.

"Sst ... diam," ucap Dekisugi sambil melekatkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Dengar...," katanya pelan.

"Dengar apa?" ujar Nobita lirih.

"Ada apa ini, Dekisugi?" tanya Shizuka bingung.

"Nanti aku jelaskan," ucap Dekisugi pelan.

Lalu mereka mengintip dari balik tembok toko buku. Mereka memperhatikan seseorang pria berkulit putih. Kira-kira berumur belasan tahun berkemeja biru gelap. Pria itu tampak gelisah. Ia tak berhenti bergerak memutar-mutar gantungan kunci mobilnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke depan dan ke samping dan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Tiga remaja tadi masih berdiri mematung memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari persembunyian mereka. Entah kenapa Dekisugi sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria itu. Berselang beberapa menit seorang ber- _matic_ hitam dengan jaket kulit cokelat dan berbadan gempal melesat di depan gerai pertokoan. Tampaknya dia teman si Putih.

Dia memarkirkan _matic-_ nya dan berjalan dengan helm tertutup ke arah si Putih. Si Gempal melepaskan sandangan ranselnya. Mengobrak-abrik ransel _jeans_ mecari sesuatu. Suasana di balik tembok pertokoan semakin hening. Tiga remaja berlagak seperti detektif, memperhatikan dua orang pria di hadapan mereka.

"Mana?" desak si putih.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi dicari," jawab si Gempal panik. "Nah, ini dia."

Pria gempal menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas. Si Putih meraihnya, membolak-balik dan membaca isi dari beberapa lembar kertas itu.

" _Good job._ " Si Putih menggangguk sambil pura-pura meninju lengan di Gempal.

 _Matic_ Hitam kembali melesat. Diikuti si Putih yang masuk ke _Everest silver-_ nya. Mereka berdua segera berlalu. Tiga remaja yang dari tadi memperhatikan, keluar dari persembunyian. Nobita menelan ludah susah payah karena tenggorokannya begitu kering. Shizuka mengerutkan kening. Atmosfer mereka bertiga kini terasa canggung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shizuka memperhatikan Dekisugi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Dekisugi kaku.

Shizuka pun tak ingin bertanya lagi. Dekisugi tak akan menceritakan apapun.

Shizuka dan Dekisugi memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kejadian itu berlangsung. Nobita, yang memang harus kembali ke sekolah, akhirnya berjalan—setengah berlari—sendiri sambil berharap gerbang sekolah belum dikunci. Ia tidak peduli walau langit nyaris gelap, pokoknya, ia harus mendapatkan kotak bekal itu saat ini juga. Amarah ibunya jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu, masalahnya.

Nobita harus banyak-banyak bersyukur saat ia mendapati gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar dan masih banyak anak yang bermain di lapangan raksasanya. Bergegas ia ambil kotak bekal di laci mejanya dan kembali berjalan pulang. Toh, ia tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi di sini, bukan?

Baru saja pemuda berkacamata itu melintasi gerbang sekolah saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang semak. Si pelaku, yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah Dekisugi, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nobita takut-takut. Kalau boleh dan harus jujur, ia akan berkata bahwa Dekisugi hari ini tidak bersikap normal.

"Ada yang harus kusampaikan." Dekisugi berkata tegas. Nobita harus meralat, Dekisugi ternyata tetap Dekisugi yang biasa. "Ini menyangkut Shizuka."

Nobita mulai serius.

"Kau juga tadi ... melihat orang-orang yang ada di belakang toko itu, kan?" Pertanyaan Dekisugi disambut oleh anggukan Nobita. "Mereka dari sindikat perdagangan wanita yang pernah kubaca di beberapa situs berita. Lalu saat itu ... tanpa sengaja, aku menekan sebuah situs yang menghubungkanku dengan target-target mereka."

Mata Nobita melebar. "L-lalu?"

"Target mereka sangat banyak sampai aku sendiri tidak dapat menghapalnya," lanjut Dekisugi sambil berdiri tegak. "Tapi aku menemukan satu nama sekaligus foto orang yang sangat kukenal."

Nobita menelan ludah, ia tampaknya dapat menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Minamoto Shizuka."

 _Benar, kan..._

"Jadi, Nobita, aku mohon dengan sangat padamu." Dekisugi menatap mata Nobita lurus-lurus. Entah mengapa, Nobita dapat menemukan kilat kekhawatiran yang mendalam di mata pemuda itu. "Bantu aku menjaga dan melindungi Shizuka dari sindikat itu. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong padamu."

"Tapi...," Nobita mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa aku? Aku ini lemah, payah, tidak pandai olahraga, bodoh—"

"Di samping semua kekuranganmu itu," Dekisugi memotong kata-kata Nobita diiringi senyuman. "Kau sangat menyukai Shizuka dan memang berkeinginan melindunginya, bukan?"

Nobita tidak dapat berkata-kata sebab tebakan Dekisugi tepat sasaran. Sejak dulu mereka kecil hingga saat ini—detik ini bahkan, Nobita tetap menyukai Shizuka. Oke, dulu mungkin ia memang melihat Shizuka sebagai sosok yang cantik dan baik hati sehingga tidak sulit untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi, kali ini rasa yang timbul berbeda. Nobita sangat payah dalam mendeskripsikan perasaan, tetapi ia tahu persis bahwa kecantikan, kebaikan hati, dan keramahan Shizuka pada banyak orang tidak lagi menjadi alasan rasa sukanya pada Shizuka.

Rasa suka Nobita murni, betul-betul murni.

"Aku akan berusaha." Nobita mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya di depan dada. "Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dekisugi."

Dekisugi mengulas sebuah senyum terima kasih. "Pertama-tama, kurasa kau harus berjalan pulang bersamanya dan memastikan ia aman sampai di rumah."

Dahi Nobita kembali mengerut. "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri?"

"Karena aku punya firasat kalau aku diikuti oleh sindikat itu."

Baiklah, ini semua semakin mengerikan.

"Itu yang membuatku minta tolong padamu, Nobita." Jeda sejenak. "Bisa, kan?"

Nobita memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, segera temui dia di dekat loker sekolah."

"Eh? Kau belum mengantarnya?" Nobita terperanjat.

Dekisugi menggeleng. "Aku membawanya kembali ke sekolah karena selepas kau tinggal seperti ada yang mengawasi lagi. Jadi, aku merencanakan sesuatu."

Nobita menelan ludah. Ia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya. Dekisugi yang jenius itu justru mengandalkan dirinya yang ceroboh ini? Hebat sekali.

"Kau hanya perlu menjaganya. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian penjahat itu." Dekisugi lantas mendorong Nobita keluar dari semak-semak hingga pemuda berkacamata itu nyaris jatuh dengan wajah duluan. Dekisugi menyusul keluar dari semak-semak, menepuk-nepuk seragamnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara perempuan menyahut, mereka langsung membeku di tempat. Dekisugi buru-buru menoleh dan—untungnya—ia mendapati seorang Jaiko. Saat ini, gadis bertubuh agak gempal itu sedang menatap Dekisugi dan Nobita, curiga.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok!" Dekisugi menyela duluan, berpikir cepat. "Tadi ada kumbang, aku ingin menangkapnya, tetapi Nobita mengacaukannya."

Merasa disebut namanya, Nobita yang sedang berdiri langsung mendelik. _Memangnya Jaiko bakal percaya?_

Untungnya, adik kelas mereka itu tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Setelah Jaiko berkata sampai jumpa besok pada mereka—yang sepertinya lebih ditujukan pada Nobita, gadis itu melenggang pergi dengan wajah sedikit bersemu ketika Nobita balas berkata sampai jumpa besok juga padanya.

Nobita menoleh pada Dekisugi. "Apa itu tadi?"

Dekisugi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Pemuda itu kembali menepuk seragamnya.

"E-eh, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Nobita, masih panik.

"Kau cepat temui Shizuka, selebihnya akan kuurus," bisik Dekisugi, lantas mulai berlari pelan ke arah gerbang, menoleh sebentar. "Aku mengandalkanmu!"

Belum sempat bertanya lagi, Dekisugi sudah menghilang di tikungan. Mungkin itu berkat bakat atletiknya. Sejak dulu, pemuda itu memang paling jago membuat Nobita iri setengah mati—dari wajah tampannya, kejeniusan otaknya, keatletikan tubuhnya, hingga keberuntungannya dalam mendapatkan perhatian perempuan. Seperti Shizuka, misalnya.

Nobita buru-buru mengusir pikiran anehnya, kemudian setengah berlari ke loker sekolah. Loker sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang, tetapi Nobita tiba di sana dengan napas tersengal.

"Nobita? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizuka yang sedaritadi menunggu di samping loker. Ia mendekati Nobita yang sedang bertumpu pada lututnya, mengatur napas.

Sejak dulu, ia memang payah dalam pelajaran olahraga.

"T-tidak apa-apa...," Nobita kembali mengatur napas. "Ayo, kutemani kau pulang."

"Eh? Tapi, aku bersama Dekisugi..." Shizuka menoleh ke atas, menandakan bahwa Dekisugi telah berbohong sedang mengambil barang tertinggal di kelas. "Katanya, buku bahasanya tertinggal di kelas, jadi kami kembali ke sekolah. Tapi sejak tadi ia tidak turun juga."

"Ah, itu...," Nobita menelan ludah, mencoba berpikir cepat. "Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu karena ia masih lama."

Shizuka bergumam pendek sambil menyentuh dagunya, lantas ia tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Nobita tidak bisa menahan rona pada pipinya lagi.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan menuju gerbang. Yang perempuan berjalan pelan sambil menikmati semilir angin, sedangkan yang laki-laki berusaha menyamakan langkah dan tidak mengacaukan semuanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Nobita tidak henti-hentinya celingukan—hingga ia melihat Dekisugi yang mengenakan kacamata dan topi sedang berdiri di dekat _minimarket_ sambil membentangkan koran. Nobita menghela napas lega.

Namun, mendadak tangannya ditarik Shizuka sambil setengah berlari. Nobita hampir tersandung dibuatnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita. Kita harus sembunyi."

Nobita kebingungan. Tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepertinya suara itu berhenti. _Apakah ada yang memata-matai kami?_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nobita melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang tadi telah dilaluinya. Memperhatikan sekeliling lalu kembali melanjutkan misi. Melindungi Shizuka hingga titik keringat terakhir.

"Shizuka..."

Shizuka dan Nobita terkejut. Suara itu mengagetkan mereka. _Suara itu..._

"Tunggu, Shizuka," suara itu terdengar lagi. Dalam sekejap Shizuka merasa lumpuh karena takut. _Tidak mungkin dia... tidak mungkin._ Tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Suara langkah semakin mendekat, namun ia tak dapat berkutat. Shizuka tetap berdiri dengan napas yang memburu. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar jari jemarinya kaku dan ia benar-benar takut ketika merasakan tangan besar mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Nobitaaaa!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Nobita menarik tubuh gadis itu ke sisi depannya dan berkata. "Shizuka, di sini ada aku, jangan takut."

Nobita lalu membalikkan membuka mata bulatnya memandang sosok di hadapannya. Nobita terhuyung mundur. Pucat pasi bagai serabi tanpa pandan. Punggungnya membentur tiang pagar pembatas jalan. Ini tak bisa dipercaya.

"Ini lelucon, kan?"

Nobita bungkam, tak bicara. Keberaniannya luntur sudah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Nobita amat takut, tak dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa harus gadis yang aku cintai?"

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di langit. "Apakah segalanya sudah terlambat?"

Nobita meremas kepalanya. Sekarang semua benar-benar rumit. Seandainya ia memiliki tongkat sihir seperti Dumbledore—sudah disihirnya sosok di hadapannya menjadi kucing. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah khayalan. Setengah mati Nobita menghampiri sosok itu. Berjalan beriringan dan hilang di mulut gang.

Dekisugi berhamburan keluar dari zona pengawasannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, Dekisugi memaksakan senyum manis yang kelihatan dibuat-buat. "Shizuka, buka matamu."

"Ya?"

"Eh..." Shizuka membuka matanya—salah satunya sampil menyipit. Lalu membuka satunya lagi. "Dekisugi ... ke mana saja? Aku takut... Di mana Nobita?"

"Ah? Dia pergi bersama orang yang memanggilmu tadi!"

"Lebih baik kita bergegas, kelihatannya akan turun hujan"

Shizuka menggangguk. Namun, tetap saja ada rasa takut yang mengikutinya. Gadis itu menggeleng memecah lamunannya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Pukul enam lewat lima belas menit dan mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan rumah Shizuka. Dekisugi masih mematung memandang jendela kamar Shizuka yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Dekisugi? "

Dekisugi tersentak. "Ma-maaf, Shizuka," ucapnya terbata. "Shizuka, aku pulang dulu, ya." Dekisugi segera berlalu. Entah mengapa jauh di dasar hatinya, ia tak suka dengan pilihan ini. Masih ingin menjaga Shizuka sepanjang hari. Namun, sekarang gadis itu kan telah di rumahnya—pasti aman bersama orang tuanya.

Sekarang pukul lima pagi. Hujan tak kunjung reda. Persis seperti perkiraan cuaca di ponselnya. Bahkan semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Ponsel _touchscreen_ itu berdering. Pesan. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

" _Jangan takut, Shizuka. Aku akan menjagamu. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menjagamu dari kejauhan. Namun, suatu hari nanti. Aku akan benar-benar ada di dekatmu."_

Pipi Shizuka bersemu merah. _Gaya tulisan ini._ Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Shizuka tentu sangat mengenal siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padanya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ponselnya berdering lagi. Masih dari orang yang sama—kali ini pesan gambar. Sebuah foto. Foto tumpukan kertas. Kertas itu berisi sketsa-sketsa wajahnya. Ada tulisan kecil di pojok bawah kertas.

" _Aku akan selalu menjagamu"_ adalah apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Shizuka hanya tersenyum kecil membacanya, tidak menyangka Dekisugi ternyata memiliki sisi manis seperti yang satu itu. Selama ini, mereka berdua hanya bersikap sebagai teman biasa tanpa adanya kegiatan romantis jenis apa pun.

Mungkin harus ada perubahan? Toh, gadis itu memang menyukai Dekisugi.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandang, menatap foto kelulusan SMP-nya bersama keempat teman prianya, Nobita, Suneo, Giant, dan Dekisugi. Otaknya kini kembali memikirkan Nobita, mencemaskan keadaan pemuda itu.

 _Nobita ... apa kau tidak akan apa-apa dibawa oleh orang itu?_

Nobita berdiri tegak, berlagak berani walau hatinya ketakutan setengah mati. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi, syal, serta jaket tebal yang membuatnya agak sulit untuk dikenali. Walau begitu, tentu saja Nobita dapat dengan mudah mengenali manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Kurang ajar kalau ia sampai tidak dapat mengenali orang itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menculik Shizuka..." Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Ayah?"

Pria itu yang rupanya ayah Nobita, melepas topinya lalu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tajam. "Nobita, kau tidak tahu apa yang ayah hadapi akibat utang kita."

Nobita diam sambil menyipitkan mata. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa melakukan hal sejahat itu, menculik teman anaknya sendiri demi mendapatkan uang? Jika Nobita ada di posisi ayahnya, lebih baik ia mati.

"Tapi Ayah." Nobita menggeleng. "Menculik orang jauh lebih buruk lagi!"

"Nobita, apa kau tahu kemana ibumu pergi dua hari ini?"

Nobita mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh ... Hokkaido?"

Ayah Nobita praktis menggeleng. "Ibumu diculik oleh sindikat itu, Nobita. Kalau Ayah tidak membawakan perempuan lain kepada mereka sebelum besok, ibumu akan dibawa ke luar negeri dan dijual."

Nobita spontan terkesiap. Sepelik itukah masalah keluarganya saat ini? Mengapa ... mengapa ia tidak tahu dan buta soal semua ini?

"Nobitaaa!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu terkesiap lalu membalikkan badannya. "S-Shizuka?!" Ia menyebut nama gadis yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan itu. "Kenapa kau ke sini?!"

Shizuka tidak menjawab. Gadis itu melangkah maju mendekati Nobita yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan Shizuka yang tiba-tiba. Shizuka berdiri tegak di depan Nobita lalu berseru, "Paman! Kalau memang satu-satunya cara supaya Bibi bisa kembali adalah dengan menyerahkan orang lain..." Shizuka dengan berani mengangkat dagunya. "Maka bawa saja aku."

Nobita dan ayahnya spontan melongo. "Jangan, Shizuka!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman." Shizuka tersenyum tipis. "Asal bisa menyelamatkan Bibi, tidak apa-apa."

Ayah Nobita mendadak bingung harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya pria itu tadi memang tidak serius ingin menculik Shizuka, hanya saja ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus ia culik. Kata-kata gadis itu justru membuatnya makin tidak ingin menculik.

"Ayah," ucap Nobita tiba-tiba. "Aku punya rencana agar kita dapat menyelamatkan ibu dan juga Shizuka."

"Kau punya?" Ayah Nobita dan Shizuka menyebutkannya bersamaan.

"Ayah akan tetap membawa Shizuka kepada orang-orang itu," lanjut Nobita. "Saat pertukaran, Ayah harus mencari cara untuk menahan Shizuka bersama Ayah, lalu pada saat itulah aku akan ikut membantu."

Ayah Nobita tentu saja ragu. Pria itu tahu putranya tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan. "Apa kau yakin bisa?"

"Iya, itu terlalu berbahaya, Nobita," timpal Shizuka dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku yakin bisa!" Nobita menjawab mantap.

Dan eksekusi pun dilaksanakan.

Ayah Nobita menghela napas panjang, ia jelas belum yakin dengan rencana ini. Setelah hampir kehilangan istrinya, kini ia akan mempertaruhkan anaknya juga? Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan keluarganya direbut orang jahat?

Nobita dan Shizuka diam, menurut ketika disuruh pria paruh baya itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gang lain. Di ujung gang itu, ada mobil bak terbuka berwarna hitam dengan jendela berkaca gelap.

"Naiklah."

Shizuka dan Nobita segera naik dan duduk bersisian. Ayahnya menyusul di bangku kemudi, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian mesin sudah hidup, mobil mulai bergerak ke arah perbatasan kota—dan lajunya semakin kencang ketika melintasi jembatan antarkota. Hening, tidak ada yang ingin membuka topik. Masalah ini terlalu pelik. Nobita sibuk merencanakan sesuatu karena mereka akan menghadapi penjahat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di kota sebelah, mobil diarahkan ke sebuah kompleks pabrik tua di pinggir kota lainnya. Mobil mereka masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan, lalu berhenti di samping gedung tua.

Sepi, kompleks pabrik ini layaknya kota mati tak berpenghuni. Mesin mobil dimatikan, Ayah Nobita menoleh ke arah kedua remaja itu. Wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Kau yakin, Nobita?" tanyanya. Nobita menggigit bibir, mengangguk mantap.

Ayahnya kembali menghela napas. Ia memberi kode untuk keluar dari mobil. Mereka membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju gedung itu. Nobita mengambil pipa tua yang tergeletak, berjalan dengan waspada.

Ketika mereka sudah di dalam gedung, hawa pengap langsung menyergap. Mereka berhenti, Ayah Nobita menoleh pada anaknya.

"Dengar, Ayah dan Shizuka akan masuk terlebih dahulu," jelas Ayahnya. "Kau tunggu di sini. Nanti Ayah akan memberitahu jika—"

— _BUK!_

"AYAH!"

Ayah Nobita jatuh tersungkur, Nobita langsung menarik Shizuka. Ia memicing dengan garang. Di saat ayahnya lengah, penjahat itu menyerang dengan pemukul bisbol. Nobita menelan ludah lagi. Ia melihat Ayahnya yang kesulitan bernapas. Tangan Ayahnya yang bergerak lemah menekan sesuatu di ponselnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menunjuk ke pintu masuk.

 _Selamatkan dirimu, Nobita._

Nobita langsung menarik Shizuka, berlari hingga keluar gedung. Tiba-tiba saja Shizuka direbut darinya, langkah Nobita terhenti. Ia berbalik, melihat penjahat yang kini menyandera gadis itu.

"Nobita!"

"Shizuka!"

Nobita kembali berpikir cepat. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda dengan pipa di tangannya, menatap penyandera itu dengan garang.

 _Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_

"HIYAA!" Nobita berlari ke arah penjahat itu dengan pipa siap memukul. Namun, penjahat itu sudah lebih dulu melempar pemukul bisbol dan mengambil sesuatu dari pinggangnya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam yang kini teracung padanya.

"Kemari jika kau ingin mati."

Nobita berlari ke arah penjahat itu, lalu merunduk ketika pistol ditembakkan. Pipanya yang teracung kini mengenai perut penjahat itu, telak. Shizuka menjerit tertahan, ia terlepas dari sandera pelaku. Nobita hendak menghampirinya, tetapi ia lengah. Mendadak, sebuah peluru menggores kakinya. Tubuhnya limbung, terjatuh. Selanjutnya ia dihajar hingga babak belur.

 _Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya..._

Nobita hampir hilang kesadaran. Namun, telinganya menangkap suara sirene polisi. Itu pertolongan ayahnya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Nobita!"

Shizuka menghampirinya. Nobita melihat gadis itu menangis, samar dari balik mata memarnya.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa melindungimu se-sepenuhnya, Shizuka..."

Shizuka menggeleng. "Tidak, Nobita..."

Nobita berusaha tersenyum—senyuman terakhirnya, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

.

 _P. S._

 _Samantian: Romansa Bertiga Bergantian_

 _Challenge menulis fanfik dengan genre utama romansa oleh tiga orang secara bergantian dengan masing-masing 500 kata (syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)._

 _Tertarik? :))_


End file.
